


Лезвие

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Incest, Sibling Incest, fem!Dante - Freeform, fem!Vergil - Freeform, в аду никто не застряла, постканон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Под ладонями Вергилия кажется обнаженным лезвием меча: двинешься неосторожно, и она пустит кровь. Данте не боится нескольких порезов, да и перерезанного горла она не боится тоже.





	Лезвие

У Вергилии в глазах корка из векового льда, чистая, но твердая и толстая настолько, что ее никак не пробьешь и не добьешься до сути, что она прячет. Сколько раз Данте пыталась пробиться, а в итоге только оцарапывала поверхность, оставляла отметины на гладком стекле, которые потом отшлифовывались и исчезали.  
  
У Ви не было льда в глазах, там было все так просто, вскрывай ей грудную клетку, потроши и копайся, сколько влезет. И Данте она позволяла — так много позволяла, о чем с Вергилией даже нельзя было думать.  
  
Ви — это то, что у Вергилии там, под ледовым панцирем, и Данте воспользовалась доступностью сполна, чтобы сейчас хотя бы догадываться, как подступаться. Заново, спустя столько лет.  
  
Под ладонями Вергилия кажется обнаженным лезвием меча: двинешься неосторожно, и она пустит кровь. Данте не боится нескольких порезов, да и перерезанного горла она не боится тоже. Ей просто так хочется свою любимую (сестру) назад, в свои руки, и чтобы они никогда никуда больше не исчезла.  
  
Данте теперь знает, насколько Вергилия ласковая и нежная — где-то внутри, где-то под ледовой коркой и за ножами резких движений. Она вся — опасное напряжение, тревожная белая пантера, ждущая удара. Данте хочется кричать, но крик только спугнет.  
  
Поэтому она терпеливо тянет руки, терпеливо касается все чаще и дольше, подступается ближе день за днем, а Вергилия молча кидает на нее взгляд, в котором лед становится белее, как в высыхающей луже холодным весенним утром.  
  
Данте кажется, Неро все усложняет: Неро вертится где-то рядом, опасливо и пугливо и на мать смотрит так, будто она убить может, лишь взмахнув короткими белыми ресницами. Данте не может не думать: ей бы плевать было, кто его отец, если бы не глодающие мысли о том, что ее Вергилию трогали чужие руки — с такими последствиями.  
  
Ее ведь спросишь, она не скажет.  
  
Данте, наверное, было бы все равно, если бы еще Вергилия не смотрела на сына так.  
  
Когда его нет поблизости, к ней проще подступиться.  
  
Как-то Данте застает ее дремлющей на диване и застывает, боясь разбудить. Сон у Вергилии никогда крепким не был, она просыпалась легко и от малейшего шороха. Данте стоит, застыв на лестнице, следит взглядом за линией ее открытого горла, голова откинута на спинку, короткие волосы растрепаны, одна рука лежит на животе, пальцы второй касаются Ямато: верная подруга приставлена к дивану, как только не падает.  
  
Данте опасливо делает шаг, и Вергилия просыпается моментально, моргает, шевелится и выпрямляется, щелкая позвонками.  
  
Данте ругается про себя, а чужой взгляд режет ее по диагонали.  
  
Данте устала терпеть.  
  
Вергилия отставляет Ямато к стене, не вставая с дивана, немного сдвигается, и это так похоже на приглашение, что Данте теряется. С оружием Вергилия не расстается никогда, держит меч на расстоянии вытянутой руки, будто так ей спокойнее, хотя она и без меча смертоносна. Данте стоит с четверть минуты, не шевелясь, потом отмирает и все-таки оказывается рядом.  
  
Ей хочется что-нибудь сказать, когда она падает на диван рядом. Хочется как-то глупо пошутить, хоть как-то начать разговор, пока Неро не ввалился в агентство (что-то он сюда очень зачастил).  
  
Вергилия неожиданно молча встает и молча снимает плащ, открывая крепкие руки. Тяжелая ткань небрежно падает на подлокотник, а у Данте сохнет во рту. Она смотрит на литые мышцы, на проступающие на запястьях и кистях рук голубые вены, на длинные пальцы, привыкшие к рукояти меча, и ей становится жарко.  
  
Еще жарче становится, когда Вергилия все так же молча садится ей на колени, во взгляде у нее непонятная почти отрешенность, как всегда, и Данте тут же ловит ее, хватается за жесткий жилет, который черт пойми из чего сделан, раз даже не гнется.  
  
И застежки на нем дурацкие. Данте возится, кажется, непозволительно долго, а молчание угнетает.  
  
Если долго держать металл в руках, то он нагреется от тепла тела. Вергилия — такая же. Данте ведет ладонями по мягкой прохладной коже, гладит по спине, забравшись под одежду, и внутри сладко искрится, как шампанское в бокале. Вергилия не отталкивает, но и не делает ничего. Потом уже, почти через несколько минут, когда Данте уже оставляет на ее горле несколько засосов, она кладет ладони ей на плечи, вынуждая замереть. Данте почти ждет когтей, которые пропорют ей кожу до костей и подденут, как рыболовные крюки.  
  
Но этого не происходит.  
  
Если металл достаточно нагреть, то он становится податливым и мягким.  
  
Вергилия под прикосновениями тает.  
  
Данте плавит ее губами и дыханием, жмет к себе, боясь отпускать, думая о том, что здесь и сейчас они принадлежат только друг другу, а остального мира нет. И лучше бы никогда не было.  
  
Вергилия подставляется под ласку постепенно, начинает тянуться к ней плавно и сначала почти незаметно, но Данте все равно видит. Данте так хорошо ее знает, хотя сколько лет прошло. Руки помнят изгиб позвоночника.  
  
Данте ловит ее губы, зарывается пальцами в волосы, удерживая, и Вергилия позволяет себя удерживать. Данте жадно пробует шею на язык и кусает так, что остаются кровоподтеки. Вергилия не возражает, Данте жадно ловит ее вздохи, шумное дыхание, пальцы, крепко впившиеся в спину, вот-вот раздерут и одежду, и кожу.  
  
Пусть дерет, сколько хочет.  
  
— Я скучала, — шепчет Данте едва слышно, но тут же натыкается на едва слышное шипение, а потом серьезное:  
  
— Молчи, Данте, — она растягивает вторую гласную в своей манере, которая когда-то раздражала, а теперь за это ее хочется расцеловать. — Молчи.


End file.
